A Sage in the world of Mages
by grayfox1991
Summary: Naruto growing tired of his old life decided to make a new one, in the world of magic. Of course he doesn't know that magic is real but then again when has that stopped him from keeping an open mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my very first fan fiction I was very content reading all those stories out there but hey reading isn't enough so I decided to have a go at writing a story as well. So this is a crossover of Naruto and Fairy tail, finished reading Naruto but still reading Fairy tail but I wont screw up any of the canon or continuty.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail or maybe I do maybe I am Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima illegitimate love child and they gave me rights to this but they didn't and no I am not their illegitimate love child or am I ~ eyes move back and forth ~ no seriously I'm not.

**A Sage in the world of Mages.**

**Chapter 1: A known Legend in the Unknown World.**

* * *

People say the human spirit can overcome any obstacle these people have obviously never met let alone fought the Jubbi (Ten Tailed Beast). The Jubbi was literally _the _obstacle for people to say the human spirit can overcome any obstacle. Only two human beings have ever fought the Jubbi to a standstill and started pushing it back, now don't get me wrong armies from centuries ago and decades ago fought this legendary yet demonic beast but they couldn't do a thing to it.

The first legendary being to defeat this beast was known as Rikudō Sennin (The Sage of the Six Paths). He was the founder of Ninjustu and a monk who preached peace and understanding in a world filled with war. He travelled throughout the world spreading his ideas and religion teaching others the way to use chakra so they might bring peace to their lands.

His great deeds and true desire to bring peace to the war-torn world led him to become widely known as **The Saviour of the World**. He become known as a God for defeating the Jubbi by sealing its chakra within himself and then creating a large enough prison to seal the remains of said beast, a prison we now call the Moon. While he had power that could rival a God and known to be a God himself he was still a mortal man of flesh and bone and one man can only do so much, knowing the seal would break when he died he used his last remaining strength and his knowledge of yin-yang release he created a technique that divided the Jubbi into nine separate entities known throughout the world as the Nine Tailed Beasts.

It would be centuries later on when the threat of the Jubbi would come again but a organisation of Shinobi known as Akatsuki wanted to revive the beast to control the world but to do so they needed the Nine Tailed Beasts.

Many years later Akatsuki fought and captured many of the Tailed Beasts and its Jinchūriki (containers of the tailed beasts).

During the Fourth Shinobi War the _Hachibi no Kyogyū_ and Kyūbi no Yōko were extracted from their containers known as Kirābī and Uzumaki Naruto ending the life of one and nearly killing the life of the other. With all of the Tailed Beasts within their possession the demon known as the Jubbi once again walked the world. Nothing could stop the stop the beast, Madara Uchiha underestimated the strength and power of the Jubbi he believed he could become its jinchūriki and control its power he was sadly mistaken the minute he became its jinchūriki his body started convulsing and blood started flowing out his eyes his ears his nose and lastly his mouth he died soon after that, we all believed the danger was over until we heard a roar and saw an explosion of chakra that terrified all of us but that was nothing until we saw the **Demon** ourselves. Its sheer presence alone completely destroyed our morale and fighting spirits, except for one being.

The second being that could fight the Jubbi to a standstill and start pushing back, a being that could get away saying the human spirit can overcome any obstacle.

Uzumaki Naruto became a Legend, Hero and Saviour to the people of the Elemental Nation for defeating the Jubbi. Many years later he achieved his dream by becoming the _**Rokudaime **__**Hokage **_of **Konohagakure no Sato** he along with the other kage brought peace and understanding to the Elemental Nation. That was ninety seven years ago and now chakra is nothing more than a myth the Tailed Beasts are nothing more than stories used by parents to frighten their children into eating their vegetables and the two beings that saved the world centuries ago and decades ago are merely characters in stories to inspire children.

The second saviour of this world who many merely believed to be a fantasy by the general public was still alive and still out there doing good for the world.

XxX

**Scene Change Hot springs.**

Get back here you stupid pervert and take your beating like a man. "Screamed a horde of very angry and very scantily clad women. "Oh come on I need beautiful women like you girls for inspiration for my books. "cried a figure with blond spiky hair, blue eyes and a book in his hand. This figure was Uzumaki Naruto a man who once saved the Elemental Nations, his appearance consisted of dark blue shinobi sandals black pants with one orange stripe running down on each of its legs red short sleeve shirt black jacket with orange markings at the bottom.

"I saved the world and I don't get any consideration "Naruto mumbled to himself. "Naruto looked up at the sky and saw a cloud he felt the urge to say troublesome but fought it, "it wouldn't be good for my mind if I became that lazy ass"Naruto thought sadly. I really miss you guys "Naruto thought sadly, in an afterthought except you Ero-sennin leaving me to bring peace to the world I bet you upped and died so you could go to heaven and spy on women in the hot springs up there and down here, "Naruto conveniently forgot he was doing the the same less than two minutes ago.

What to do what to do? "Naruto thought, lets see I can keep doing the same old crap I've been doing for the past century or I can leave the Elemental Nations and start fresh from the beginning a new life new nakama and knowing my track record new enemies let it be known Murphy's law loves me. "Naruto thought sarcastically.

Lets leave it to fate Naruto thought while taking out a coin Heads I'll leave Tails I'll stay.

**Whoosh, "**Naruto looks at the coin in mid air a coin that now will choose his future.

Let it be heads let it be heads, "Naruto chants to himself while it lands on the ground, "Naruto open his eyes to see **Tails**. "Naruto blinks once twice thrice, "Ha that never happened before ah well guess I can't fight Fate.

Naruto came to an abrupt stop and takes out a kunai to look at himself in the reflection white eyes no long brown hair similar to a woman no can I use my eyes to peep in on women in the hot springs from a very far distance? God I wish he quickly thought. So I'm not Neji then why the hell am I leaving this up to Fate.

There is a whole world out there I haven't seen yet. New people to meet different lifestyles new adventures new nakama new losers that haven't got their asses kicked by me yet, but most important of all people that haven't been introduced to the wonders of **ICHA** **ICHA** **Paradise. **Naruto giggled perversely to himself.

Its time for the Legendary Shinobi to introduce himself to the unknown world.

At the same time everyone in Earth land had either sneezed, shivered, had nose bleeds or huge grins on their faces.

XxX

**Time skip Two weeks later: Location: On a ship to who knows where.**

Attention passengers we have a arrived at the drop off prepare to board the incoming ship a public warning first, make sure everyone in your group is present and accounted for and make sure you have all your belongings with you that is all.

"Oh great this is a first, going from one ship to another in the middle of the ocean "Naruto thought sardonically, Time to do what I do best use my handy dandy Shinobi skills to sneak in unnoticed, Naruto grasped the railing bar and vaulted over it while on his way down he used chakra to stick to the side of the ship and walked down, he slowly got into the water so he wouldn't create ripples the guards could see, he then swam to the side of the other ship and stealthy sneaked on board the newest ship to his destination. "this being the sixth ship him being a stowaway and all.

Better get rid of these wet clothes not to arouse suspicion "Naruto said quickly to himself.

He pulled out two sealing scrolls one to seal his wet clothes in and the other for some fresh new dry clothes. Naruto newest clothing consisted of black sandals Dartmouth green coloured pants orange sash around his waist and a dark brown coloured robe with a hood.

Better get somewhere safe otherwise I would have to fight all the guards and I'm not really in the mood right now "Naruto thought. Walking around the interior of the ship he found the baggage room, "well at least it beats living inside a box and its only for a couple of days not half a year, "Naruto thought somberly remembering his past when he was kicked out of the orphanage.

So that was Naruto's life on the ship occasionally he did go to the kitchen to get some food he was human after all but this horrific ship didn't even have ramen not a bit of it.

He died a little inside when a sudden realisation occurred he hadn't eaten any ramen since he left the Elemental Nations, a sudden fear made him grip his heart what if **what if **his new home didn't have ramen?

**Boom! **

Hearing explosions around the ship Naruto ran up topside to see what poor unlucky souls were going to get their asses kicked for waking him up, oh and scaring the passengers too. "Naruto thought quickly to himself.

Looking out at sea it wasn't really hard to tell what type of people fired on the ship considering the fact that all the ships had the same pirate flag.

Well at least I think its a pirate flag I mean it has a green background four moons one star and a sword split in half in the centre of the flag. Don't pirate flags usually consist of skull and crossbones with a black background. "Naruto thought suspiciously.

Pirates from all sides were jumping on to the deck scaring the passengers in the process. Shouldn't there be guards on this ship, were the hell are they, aren't they oh I don't know supposed to be here guarding the passengers. "Naruto thought sarcastically.

While Naruto was thinking obvious thoughts the pirates were robbing the passengers and frightening the children and making them cry in the process.

A sudden scream from a small girl soon woke Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto after hearing the small child cry decided to do what he does best beat the crap out of people with speed that no one saw, "Naruto was across the speed kicking the pirate in the jaw sending him out into the ocean.

No sooner had he done that all the pirates directed their eyes on him holding swords axes crossbows and some type of weapon he had never seen in the Elemental Nations before, it looked like some type of pipe that had a handle and a trigger on it, and if it had a trigger then most likely it was used for shooting something.

While he was inspecting the weapon one of the pirates decided to shoot him and be done with it. Naruto being the unpredictable person that he is didn't move, he wanted to see what type of damage this weapon could inflict upon himself.

When the weapon had fired Naruto noticed two things: **One** the object heading towards him was the size of a marble but he wouldn't underestimate its size. **Two **it was very very slow so slow that Naruto was positive he could catch it between his fingers.

The bullet when into Naruto's chest but not through it like he thought it would.

Everyone on the ship was looking at him in awe and in case of the pirates annoyance, "just keep shooting at him, "the captain yelled at his crew, one by one the pirates raised their pistols at him and fired.

His curiosity with the weapon over and done with it he decided to show these pirates that messing with Uzumaki Naruto was the dumbest thing imaginable. **Fūton: Kazekiri** Wind Release: Wind Cutter.

When the pirates saw the unknown man lifting his hands in front of his chest they thought he was surrendering then they became confused when he was making hand gestures then they felt apprehension when they felt a strong gust of wind pass through them, then they felt fear when he shouted the name of his technique and cut the bullets and several of their comrades, not killing them but severely wounding them in the process.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** {Everyone should know this by now}. Naruto shouted aloud waking the pirates and passengers out of their stupors, although they nearly reverted back in to their stupor when they saw twenty of the same man everywhere.

Four groups of Naruto's jumped onto the pirate ships and started beating the pirates and started burning down their masts and sails, while the original Naruto had a smirk on his face that clearly annoyed the captain if the eye twitching and growl coming from him was any indication.

You stupid punk who the hell do you think you are? "yelled the captain menacingly at the young spiky hair blond man.

Pointing a finger at his chest almost mockingly with an innocent smile on his face "Who me? Naruto said innocently.

The captains face was getting red with anger at the boys insolent behaviour towards him and shouted "yes you damn punk who the hell do you think you are?

Naruto in response to that demand pulled out a Tri-Pronged kunai and threw it at the top of the ships mast and seemingly flashed out of existence and appeared were the kunai had struck and then struck a pose that would make his perverted godfather proud and shouted out "I am the immortal sage of the Elemental Nations, the most powerful man on the planet a being of near omnipotence and a guy who could kill you just by looking at you that's who the hell I am.

Seconds later, "Oh yeah you didn't ask for all that did you, you asked me for my name oops my bad, Naruto said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The others just sweat-dropped or face-vaulted at the man who said he was the most powerful being on the planet but couldn't properly introduce himself.

I'm Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you. "he said politely, the sweat drop grew bigger while the others that picked themselves up face-vaulted again by the young mans politeness.

The captain had a smile on his face by the politeness of his words. "what a nice young man you are "he suddenly had a quick thought, "wait a minute you stupid punk don't think you can get out of this by being nice, "I'm going to kill you for picking a fight against us.

Naruto just shrugged and said "technically you started this fight by waking me up and to a lesser extent harming these people, "the passengers after hearing those words felt like their jaws would hit ground and the captain raised both of his eyebrows clearly looking at him in disbelief.

You're attacking us because we woke you up "the captain said in disbelief. "Naruto looked down at the captain then at the passengers that were huddled together and at the small girl he saved minutes ago and noticed that see had red puffy eyes and they were tears cascading down her cheeks.

She was looking up at him eyes filled with hope, hope that he would make all the bad men go away and hope that he wasn't just fighting them because they woke him up. Looking down at her he tilted his head to the side and offered her a grin and a thumps up to reassure the frightened girl, it miraculously worked because he could see that she had a smile on her face and her body language relaxed considerably.

Naruto looked down at the captain and gave him a small amount of killing intent and showed a smirk on his face when he saw the captains body react fearfully. The captain in response to this pulled out his pistol and shot it at the smart ass punk who thought he could beat him and his crew.

Naruto in response to this action simply closed his eyes and exhaled and caught the bullet between his index and middle fingers. The captain had a shocked look on his face as well as everyone else on the ship except the little girl who had a big grin on her face. "Naruto began throwing the bullet up and down his hand whilst saying "just for the record I could have caught the first bullet you shot at me I just wanted see what it would do to me and considering the fact that I'm still alive its not very impressive.

The captain gawked at this man he wanted to see what a gun could do to him, the answer should be obvious he should be dead, not only had he survived getting shot, he didn't seem to care the slightest and not only that, he caught the second bullet he just shot at him now like a child would catch a ball that their father would toss at them.

The captain turned his head and saw a small girl with a smile on her face, a smile that unnerved him it was like this little girl was mocking him well no one mocked him he would show this little brat that he was supposed to be feared and not mocked. He pointed his gun at the little girl and she as well as everyone else huddled beside her saw his action and were terrified, he pulled the trigger and she closed her eyes while everyone else screamed.

When she heard everyone gasp, she opened her eyes and saw the older boy in front of her holding the bullet between his middle and ring finger. He dropped the bullets onto the deck and looked at the captain and started wagging his index finger at him in a mock scolding and a mock stern voice saying "Now that's not very nice, shooting that thing at this poor girl what if you hurt her.

Everyone was marvelled at the sheer speed the boy possessed except the captain who looked like he was going to kill the boy. The captain drew his broadsword and with a war cry started running towards Naruto. Of course Naruto chose to ignore the man to turn towards the little girl and put his hand on her shoulder to reassure the little girl. Naruto kneeled down to the girls level so he could look her in the eyes. When she looked at him he gave a soft smile and spoke to her in a gentle manner, "Hey did that mean looking man scare you. She nodded her head while she had tears in her eyes. Naruto wiped the tears away from her eyes and said "Don't worry about that meanie over there I won't let him lay a finger on you okay. She hiccuped and gave him a small smile. "That's a good girl don't let idiots like him frighten you ever.

The pirate captain swung his sword down in a vertical slash while Naruto was still reassuring the little girl, he had a smile on his face when he was sure the blond couldn't dodge.

It came to the shock and relief of many people when he didn't dodge, Naruto didn't even turn around he was still looking into the eyes of the small girl while he caught the sword with his thumb and index finger. "Now if you will excuse me I have to show this meanie what happens when he frightens small children, is that okay with you, "he asked the little girl and she gave him an enthusiastically nod one that he was sure of if she didn't stop nodding soon her neck would snap.

Naruto proceeded to kick the captain in the gut sending him back to his ship that the clones already did damage to and called it final attack that would sink all the pirate ships.

**Suiton: Suishi no Jutsu **Water Releases: Water Drowning Technique.

When he said those words huge torrents of water from the ocean flew upwards and proceeded  
to crash into the pirate ships, the torrents were so powerful the decks of the ships were completely torn open and the ocean water started flowing in the holes of the ships sinking them almost immediately.

Naruto looked at his handiwork and then at the captain who was looking at him in fear and started walking towards him whilst whistling a jaunty tune.

See what happens to people who scare little girls and to a lesser extent wake me up hm?

The captain nodded his head fearfully in case he might lose it.

Good! "He clasped his hands in front of his face, "that's good, oh yeah just one more thing.

**Rasengan: {**Spiralling Sphere}. "He said while attacking the captain, "There's a very good chance you're not coherent right now but that was for shooting at a little girl.

While walking back towards the group of passengers Naruto noticed many of the people were giving him looks of awe and admiration but he wasn't paying much attention towards those looks he was getting, it was the leers the women were giving him, "I saved the entire world from being destroyed by a gigantic Demon and I didn't even get a kiss from anyone but I stop a couple of stupid pirates and if looks would have it, these girls would be having sex with me right now.

Naruto suddenly felt a tug on his pants and saw the little girl he saved and she motioned with him with her finger. He knelt down in front of her and was surprised when she gave him a hug that felt very heartfelt and gave him a quick kiss to the cheek, which made him blush from getting so much attention, it made her blush from embarrassment for doing such a thing and it made all the other women on board the ship to jealous for not giving him a kiss.

Naruto sweat-dropped when he saw the murderous looks and felt killing intent being directed at the small girl so he stepped in front of her to shield her but when he did this all the killing intent immediately stopped and his sweat-drop grew larger when he saw all the women give very dramatic and wishful sighs, he swore he could hear mumbling about "oh I wish I had man like him in my life or I wish my husband was like that.

A very shapely odd man came up to him and thanked him profusely for saving his daughter, life which freaked the crap out of Naruto considering that this man looked absolutely nothing like his daughter because he had a very square face and a very round body and his daughter just looked like a normal little girl. For saving his families life the man gave Naruto tickets to an exclusive resort called Akane were he could go and relax. "Naruto thanked the man sincerely for his gift and said his goodbyes to the family he saved.

Naruto seeing land in the horizon jumped of the ship, "why did he jump off the ship into the middle of the ocean you maybe asking yourselves, well the guards found out he was a stowaway and apparently thinking they would just forget about that status they would let him stay on the ship for free but that was just wishful thinking, and you must be asking yourselves where were the guards during the fight well apparently they were drugged by one of the chefs who turned out to be working for the pirates, wasn't that a bit convenient.

**Hiraishin no Jutsu: **Flying Thunder God Technique, "Without a doubt the easiest way to travel, that is if you don't mind the headache that comes with overuse of it.

Now where in the Sage of the Six Paths am I, "Naruto said questionably, "Noticing a sign that said welcome to the Kingdom of Fiore, "Naruto visibly deflated at this and gave the sign a glare that would make Itachi shudder.

Approaching two individuals a man with long black hair that covers the right side of his face and wearing an outfit consisting of brown, pants shirt cape apparently the man likes brown as much as he liked orange and young beautiful woman with long green hair wearing a cowgirl hat white scarf with brown dots on it a dark blue strapless dress with white edges.

Excuse me but could you please tell me in what direction is the Akane resort?

I'm new to Fiore and I'm sort of lost, "Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Akane resort is located in Impatiens Village, "The black hair man said, "okay but were is that.

The woman offered him a small smirk and pointed at a street sign that showed which direction Impatiens Village was.

I swear these signs are out to get me, "he thought sardonically, "thank you very much i can't believe I missed that.

Nah its okay your new to Fiore we felt the same way when we came from the west, "he said reassuringly.

Naruto noticing how similar the two were dressed suspected them of being partners but he wanted to tease them a bit. "Are the two of you together, " he said in a teasing voice and grew a smirk on his face when they both started to grow a little red on their cheeks.

N-No they both shouted in unison and stuttering with wide eyes, " Their reactions were amusing to say the least, they kept looking at each other and then turning away from each other quickly with huge blushes on their faces.

Naruto turned away and started walking towards Akane resort leaving two blushing partners behind. Several minutes later Naruto found himself looking at a beautiful sight the resort was amazing, there were Ferris wheels roller coasters and best of all a beach this is the perfect spot to relax.

Naruto looked at the sunset and sighed happily, "I could stay here looking at the sunset all day its so peacef- Hey did you hear, all the waitresses working here were wearing bunny costumes, "What I didn't hear that at all, lets go.

Then again I can always look at the sky later, lets check out this casino and make some money, considering the fact I haven't a jewel to my name and I refuse to be poor here, "Naruto thought some-what greedily but most of it perversely.

Naruto using the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: **Shadow Clone Technique and **Henge no Jutsu**: Transformation Technique he was able to create more than enough jewels to buy into a game of Poker, "Now let the magic happen.

Several minutes later the dealer was sweating, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't cheat Naruto and worst of all the boy knew he was trying to cheat him especially since he was always smiling at him, daring him to try something and every once in a while had a look of mock surprise on his face and saying my Kami I was sure I would lose at this hand.

The dealer was about to tell the young man that he had enough chips and he should cash them before he would lose them all until a woman"s voice was heard saying, "Can I join in? "Not waiting until her question was answered or not she sat down right beside Naruto.

Naruto turned his head along with most of the other players and got a good look of her and her companion, to say she was absolutely beautiful would be an understatement she had long scarlet coloured hair and it was tied up, brown eyes D cup size breasts a voluptuous body and a sexy purple dress with rose designs on it, Her measurements were 91-59-88, how could he tell this he was the godson of the most perverted man alive that's how.

Her companion was also beautiful she had blond hair that was tied up by a red ribbon, she also had brown eyes D cup breasts a curvaceous body and an appealing dark red dress, Her measurements were 89-58-87 what could he say it was a useful gift to have.

When he was about to turn his head back to the table he saw her looking at him with a proud smirk on her face apparently she knew he was looking at her and she was quite proud of that fact, "Are you quite done checking me out? "she asked with that proud smirk still in place.

Naruto just shook his head with a smile on his face, "nope just give me a few more minutes and I'll be done, could I get a couple of pictures as well.

The others jaws just dropped in disbelief and Lucy was terrified that Erza was going to kill him and Erza what was she thinking, well for one her face was red with anger and embarrassment, anger that he said that to her and embarrassment because he actually wanted pictures of her and he didn't seem to care what he just said.

Can I get the name of the beautiful lady that I'm about to play with, "Naruto said winking at the play part. Erza just blushed at the implications of the word play and them playing together.

"Excuse me young man, "The dealer interrupted, "hm, yes can I help you? "Do you have any idea who this woman is, "the dealer implored Naruto.

"Not to sound like a smart ass brat but I kinda asked for her name, she just hasn't given it to me yet, "Naruto giving the dealer a flat look. "The dealer was shaking his head back and forth rapidly, "That's Erza the Titania The Queen of the Fairies, she's an S-class mage and she can beat you, "beat me? Naruto said incredulously, "He looked at Erza in slight fear and said "I'm sorry Erza-chan but I'm not into Masochism but maybe some other time alright.

What the hell did you just say! "Erza was furiously blushing and so was everyone else in hearing range of what Naruto just said, imagining Erza being a dominatrix, Lucy however was nodding her head apparently the idea of Erza being a dominatrix wasn't a stretch of the imagination.

Naruto was just waving his hands in front of her face in attempt to calm her down, "Its okay its okay whatever you're into its alright I won't judge but I'm not into Masochism so I'll thank you for not showing me your twisted fantasies.

The image of Erza suddenly changed, her hair now was covering her eyes, "Naruto had no idea how this was possible considering her hair was still tied up but he knew what was coming next **Female Fury** after all being around Sakura-chan and Baa-chan Tsunade for so long he gained a sixth sense for when he was about to beaten by women. She looked into his eyes and Naruto noticed her face was darkened by a shadow her normal brown eyes were now a demonic red and he felt like she was towering over him but in reality she was still sitting beside him.

Before she was about to inconceivable beat him up a voice spoke up, "Time for a dealer change. If the two of you are done flirting with each other I have a new game you could play except we won't be betting with coins. That being said the new dealer threw the cards on the table but they spelled out death, "Lets bet with our lives eh Erza-Neesan.

Shou? "Erza said shocked. Naruto looked at her and then back at the man, apparently this guy could scare an S class mage, "Now Naruto had no idea what a mage was but he knew what S class meant for Kami sake he was fighting them when he was sixteen. Naruto had a good look at the kid he was blond had a dealers suit on and had a cross hanging from his ear but other than that this kid wasn't an imposing individual at all, "Naruto had no idea why Erza was terrified of this kid but then again it wasn't any of his business until the kid did something to him, so he would just sit down and watch the show unfold.

Its been awhile Nee-san, "Huh whats going on, "Lucy said not knowing what was going on.

You, you were safe, "Erza said offering Shou a weak smile.

Safe? "Shou said with a cruel smirk.

AH... no.. I just meant, "Erza said stuttering. Just then the lights in the casino went out, "whats going on, "Erza said.

Seconds later the lights came on, "Shou where are you?

Over here Nee-san, "Huh, "There are people in the cards?, exclaimed Lucy.

Do you really think its that strange, after all I did learn magic.

Why did you, "Erza trembled.

Meow, "A woman appeared or Naruto thought she was a woman, for Kami sakes she looks like a cat woman, "Naruto chuckles in his mind of thinking what would Kiba do if he saw this woman, knowing him he probably chase her up a tree. Just then said woman attacks Lucy with a rope and ties her up. "Lucy, "Erza said startled, "Its super strong right, meow. Its my magic, you won't be breaking out of it anytime soon.

Millianna you can use magic too.

Its been a long time Er-chan, "Millianna said almost reminiscently.

What's the meaning of this, Lucy is my friend let her go, "Erza demanded.

Meow, "Millianna put her finger to her chin tilting her to side curiously. "Weren't we your friends too Nee-san?

There were her friends thought both Lucy and Naruto one who was still tied up by the magic rope and the other who wanted to see how this would play out.

Ah yeah, "Erza said weakly.

That is until you betrayed us, "Shou said making Erza visibly flinch. Don't ruffle her feathers too much Shou, after all **Dandy Men** know how to maintain their composure, you turned out to be quite the looker.

Oh my whisker marks, its block man, "Wally is that you. "I suppose I do look a little different from the olden days as Mad dog Wally, I'm much more well rounded now don't you think.

You can use magic too, "Erza asked for the third time today, "I mean in all honesty first there's that idiot who can trap people in cards then it was the cat girl with magic rope and now this guy were does it end.

Don't need to look so awe-struck Erza. Once that guy gets his hands on you anyone can use magic.

Simon, "Erza said for the fourth time today, I swear this day keeps on getting more and more interesting. "Naruto thought looking at scene. This newest entry was a tall mean with a cloth wrapped around his hair an eye patch covering his left eye and what seemed to be a metal plate where his jaw should be.

Erza who are these guys and why are they calling you Nee-San, "Lucy said whist struggling against the rope.

He's not really my brother they're my former comrades. "Erza said getting over her shock seeing all her friends from her pre-magic days.

Comrades but I thought you been in Fairy Tail since your were a kid. "This was before that, I can't believe the old gang is here, let Lucy go!

We came to bring you back.

Meow.

Time to go Nee-san, "Wally pointed his revolver at Lucy's head and said, "of course if you're going to be pig-headed about it. Wah! "Lucy shrieked.

Please don't shoot Lucy I'm begging you please. "Wally's revolver materialized behind Erza and shot her in the back. Erza, "Lucy screamed. "Relax it was just a sleeping bullet. "Mark acquired lets fall back.

Hey wait where are you taking Erza give her back! "Meow, hm I don't think you have the luxury to be worrying about other people right now, considering my magic rope will keep getting tighter until your back has snapped. "Oh Millianna I have a present for you, "Hm that's that's **kawaii **Meow kitty kitty can I really keep him. "Millianna tie up Erza I'll leave her to you, Millianna... Millianna... Millianna are you listeni- STOP PLAYING WITH THAT CAT AND TIE NEE-SAN UP.

Nee-San you're finally coming back to the Tower of Justice, I bet Jellal will be smiling ear to ear to see you back with friends.

Tower of Paradise? "No not there again, Erza thought and with those final thoughts Erza was taken by her former comrades.

Cancer, Taurus, Loki someone please help me, "yeah yeah keep your pants on or don't it might give me some incentive to help you out.

That voice?

Yo need a hand, "Naruto noticing Lucy's predicament couldn't help but snicker at the young girl which got him a glare in return, "what the hell is so funny. "Well you know how I accused Erza of being a Dominatrix, "Lucy nods albeit annoyed, "Well at least I know what you're into now.

Lucy just blushed at what Naruto was implying, She was about to yell at him until she noticed he wasn't in the card but leaning on the table, "How did you get out of the card? "How because I'm Awesome. Lucy in return scowls at him. "Don't scowl at me like that Hime you might get wrinkles and besides I'm going to help you get out of this mess. "How, Lucy said bitterly.

Like this,"Naruto then takes out a kunai and cuts the rope freeing Lucy, "see wasn't that easy.

Come on we have to find my friends they will help us, "Yeah yeah I'm coming but what about these guys. "Sorry but we'll help you guys out later. You know I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Lucy Heartfillia thank you for saving me back there. "Uzumaki Naruto, "No problem besides I would feel guilty if I left a pretty girl like you all tied up like that.

Lucy scowled, "Now is not the time to be flirting with me, "she said in annoyance although it was ruined when he saw a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Fair enough lets go and find your friends and go save Erza, "Naruto said seriously.

Right, "Gray Natsu are you here. "Lucy is that one of them, "Naruto said pointing at a beaten up young man with a shattered piece of table wood through his chest, he had short black hair red shirt dark blue tie and black pants. "Gray how how could this of happened wake up please wake up, "Lucy trembled in sight of her friends.

Lucy, "Naruto said softly to the young girl and pointed at Gray and said, "Your friend is cracking up.

"Huh" Noticing Gray break into little pieces of ice, "Lucy screamed out in confusion while Naruto looked intrigued remembering Haku who he fought when he was younger and wondering could Haku make an **Hyoton Bunshin: **Ice Clone. Then remembering Haku get a **Raikiri: **Lighting Cutter through the chest, he quickly stopped with that thought.

Please don't worry, "Said a woman with long blue hair wearing blue dress, what Naruto noticed however she seemed to be made out of water. Gray-sama is in Juvia's body.

In your body, "Lucy said slowly. "Yes Juvia's body not yours, "Juvia said victoriously.

Naruto had a smile on his face when he heard that, it looked like he found new material **Water & Ice makes everything nice.** "Man that was lame I need a better title.

Naruto coughed into his hand getting everyone's attention, " Now not that I don't mind you doing what you're doing but he seems to need some air, "Naruto pointing at the coughing Gray.

Oh Gray-sama are you alright, Juvia is very glad you're safe Gray-sama.

Gray proceeded to take his shirt and tie off making the water-woman blush. "I remember seeing you make a double for me when things turned dark. "Gray pointed out accusingly at Juvia, "while this was going on Naruto noticed that all three of them had the same emblem on them Lucy had a pink mark on her right hand Gray had a dark blue on his right pectoral muscle while Juvia had a golden necklace shaped in the design of the emblem.

To avoid being discovered by the enemy Juvia protected Gray-sama with her water. "That wasn't necessary you let him get away. "Juvia had a hurt look on her face by his response.

You have some interesting friends Lucy, "An Ice user a Water user what's next a fire user, "when he said those words he felt the room got a lot hotter, "he turned his head to find the source of the sudden heatwave and suddenly flash backed to Sasuke and Itachi.

Giving Lucy a flat look, "Let me guess he's your friend and it looks like he is a fire user as well.

Lucy smiled nervously at Naruto while scratching the back of her head. "Yeah here let me introduce you to everyone, first of all his name is Natsu a **Dragon Slayer.** His name is Gray and he uses Ice magic and her name is Juvia she uses Water magic. "Everyone turned to look at Naruto expecting him to say something, "Naruto thoughts were a mile a minute, "first a guy who can trap people in cards, then a guy whose body is made up of blocks, a woman who is a cat with magical rope, a guy who can turn of the lights. Now a Ice user a water-woman and a guy who is a **Dragon Slayer **whatever the hell that is.

Suddenly there was a very loud scream going through the room, "It hurts it hurts! "What normal person would shoot a guy in the mouth, man, that hurt it could have done real damage.

I think a normal person would have kicked the bucket already. "Naruto just shook his head at her, "I don't think so Lucy-chan, I mean I was shot on a ship on my way over here and it didn't hurt at all, "The others looked at Naruto in shock not sure how to react to that piece of info.

"Oh and another thing, "Oi! salmon head, the guy that shot you was made out of freaking blocks how do you consider that normal.

Everyone snickers at Natsu's new nickname except for the young man himself, "Oi who the hell do you think you're calling salmon head you, "a sudden thought entered Natsu's mind, "who are you anyway and where's Erza Lucy?

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and Erza was taken by the block man's friends, do we have anyways in finding them, "why do you want to help us anyway you're not a member of Fairy Tail like us, "Gray speaking up for the rest of the group. "Naruto lifted up his right hand and raised three fingers, Point one: That guy Shou attacked me and while I'm not one for revenge I can't let that shit slide. Point two because of this little kidnapping I lost all the chance of making money here, Point three I get to save a damsel in distress.

Everyone just sweat dropped at his reasons in helping them.

I never said my reasons were noble and I never said I was going to help you I'm a nosy bastard and I want to find out why they took Erza who apparently was their former comrade to a place she obviously doesn't want to go. "Now enough about my reasons in joining you guys how are we going to find Erza.

Everyone just looked at themselves except Natsu who was running outside screaming, "Don't think you can get away from me you bastards.

Follow him, "Even if we follow him we don't know where they went. "That guy has a sharper nose than most animals. "Naruto just chuckled and said "he's loud brash and headstrong but I get the feeling he's very reliable isn't he. "Everyone just smiled and nodded their heads at him.

Alright then lets go save Erza and beat the shit out of those bastards who took her. **Yeah!**

**Scene change: Tower of Heaven.**

Jella-sama we've received word that Erza has been successfully captured, they are on their way back, "Jella smiles at this, but... at this point, why take the effort to catch that traitor? With your powers getting rid of her should be a piece of cake, "Ha ha ha we can't have that this world would become boring, "Huh' "but now that the Tower of Paradise is complete to let her live would cause a lot of trouble. "The next words were said with a maniacal smile. "Become my perfect sacrifice Erza Scarlett.

* * *

**Author notes:** My first chapter finished and now because of it I have an even greater respect for fan fiction writers working on their own projects. Don't expect updates to be fast because I have only a short amount of time to write.

Naruto's age in this story is obvious if you read this and yes he is the container to the Jubbi but its power was so great Naruto put several seals on himself to control it.

This is obviously the tower of heaven arc the story will follow canon but Naruto will not be on team Natsu because he will be doing his own missions so he will run into other characters of Fairy Tail. Example other guilds a young girl with a snobbish cat the seven people who represent the deadly sins and a hobo looking man.

You can all take a wild guess how powerful Naruto truly is but I will try to put him in situations where he can't just flick his fingers together and get out of it.

Pairings: No idea but I do know it won't be Erza, Paradox Jast has done this and it was a very good story so I won't be writing a pairing of Naruto and Erza she can have an attraction and be very interested in getting to know him better.

This is grayfox1991 saying good night and good luck in life.


	2. Not really a damsel in distress is she

**This is Chapter Two of A Sage in the world of Mages, before I start I would like to thank everyone for your reviews and your constructive criticism hopefully the quoting marks are in the proper place this time and for the people who read this but didn't review I still hope you enjoyed reading this.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail they belong to the people I said the last time you asked me who they belonged to so quit asking me dammit.

**Chapter 2: Not really a damsel in distress is she**

* * *

_"Ojii-san Ojii-san". _A young girl with red hair and blue eyes wearing a pink dress with a white flower pattern barged into her grandfathers room yelling at the top of her lungs, truly she loved waking her grandfather like this it was so much fun annoying him. A groan was the only indication that her grandfather was listening to her, well that won't do at all she thought so she decided to wake him up the only way she knew how, she used the skills her grandmother taught her, of course she taught her these skills only to defend herself if she got into a fight but hey they can be used for other means right, so quietly she tip-toed over to her grandfathers side and leaned in to his ear and shouted-

"Where the hell are we" Gray shouted in a bewildered state. Naruto snapped back into reality and thanked Gray in his mind. "It appears as though we have been drifting aimlessly for some time now" Juvia spoke up adding her own two cents.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair and sighed tiredly and got everyone's attention by doing so put his hands up in a placating manner and immediately started pointing at Natsu whose head was currently over the side emptying the contents of his stomach and said "Maybe the reason why were lost in the middle of the sea is because we're relying on the nose of an idiot who is currently throwing up."

Natsu tried to rebuke at that last statement but couldn't all he could manage to get out was "When we get back to the guild I'm kicking your ass bastard."

Gray shook his head in annoyance and said "Natsu he's right we're counting on you right now if you can't track them we will never find Erza."

Juvia had a scowl on her face directed at Natsu and said "Juvia does not believe that he would dare dash Gray-sama's hopes."

"Damn it! I can't believe they took Erza and Happy while we were unconscious how messed up is that" Gray gripped his head in frustration while screaming.

"An accurate assessment. To think a mage of Erza the Titania's caliber was beaten." Juvia shook her sadly.

Gray turned his head so fast that Naruto was afraid he would break his neck and glared at Juvia. "There was no way Erza was beaten by those bastard's. You don't know the first thing about Erza." Juvia shrunk in fear of the sight of his glare and angry tone she quivered at the sight of him and replied meekly. "Please please forgive me."

"Gray! calm down and stop scaring the poor girl" Naruto told Gray in a calm voice. "Lucy-chan and I saw it all Erza was shot in the back with a sleeping bullet by the same block man who shot Salmon head over there. There were four of them a guy who liked card tricks a girl who tied up Lucy-chan" 'Lucy blushed in embarrassment over her defeat by the cat woman' "the block man I mentioned earlier and another guy who could turn the lights off." Naruto said listing off each of them on his fingers. "They're strong but their only the cronies their leader on the other hand we know nothing about and that's dangerous.

Lucy nodded her head in understanding and agreed with Naruto and decided to add more light on the discussion. "Erza mentioned something about those guys being her former comrades. Face it when it comes to Erza we know next to nothing about her." Lucy said in a saddened tone not knowing her anything about her idol.

Naruto looked on at the depressing scene in annoyance they were thinking too much about it. "Does it matter" Naruto said in calm voice but it steadily got stronger with each word he spoke. " She's your friend your Nakama someone you fight alongside with on a regular basis, does it matter that you no nothing about her past, of course not you don't need to know about her past to fight for her to save her, now you all have the chance of finding out about Erza's past and now we have to save her from it. Now are you gonna turn tail and run are you going to fight these bastards who took your friend." Naruto wasn't surprised when he got the response he wanted a large cry of approval even Natsu stood up and yelled that he was going to beat those bastards of course after saying those words he fell to his knees and started puking again.

Lucy noticed something on the horizon getting a better look at she noticed what it was. "Oh it's a tower that must be the tower of Paradse!"

Naruto looked at the tower and started chuckling forcing those on the boat to look at him strangely until he pointed at the tower and said "This leader who sent those idiots to kidnap Erza is seriously over compensating for something." The others registered what he said and started laughing.

XxX

Erza was in shock the tower of paradise after all these years was complete, she was walking alongside Shou and in front of Simon. Shou saw the look on her face and decided to elaborate "Its been eight years nee-san we were the ones who put the finishing touches on this place."

"Move" Simon commanded pushing Erza along.

Erza lowered her head and spoke just above a whisper " Eight years you guys all changed."

Simon and Shou led her down to the dungeons where they used to keep the former slaves. The dungeon hallway was pitch black except for Erza's cell. The cell was being illuminated by candlelight. Simon tied her hands that was bound by rope to a steel bar and left Erza with Shou. Shou offered Erza a huge grin and said "The ceremony will be tomorrow at midday these will be your quarters until then."

Ceremony? Those that mean that they're trying to activate the R system. Erza thought in shock and a slight bit of panic while sweat was forming on her forehead.

Shou interrupted her train of thought and said "No hard feelings right, after all you're the traitor you dug your own grave nee-san. Jellal is pretty pissed at you so he decided to make nee-san the sacrifice for the ceremony. We won't be able to see nee-san again but it's all for the sake of paradise." Erza pulled on her constraints something Shou noticed. "Are you trembling nee-san. Does being the sacrificial lamb frighten you or is this place bringing back some memories best forgotten."

XxX

_"Did you really think you could escape that easily you lousy brats!" _A over sized man wielding a whip shouted at the current frightened forms of Erza and her former comrades who were all huddled together in fear. The leader stepped forward with a cruel smirk on his face. _"We're on a very strict deadline with this R system."_ The leader told the slaves while pacing back and forth in front of slavers. _"We'd be up in the creek if the development were delayed in anyway. On principle alone I should toss you little bastards in the disciplinary chamber,"_ The leader stopped pacing and turned completely to look at the slaves and grew a malicious smirk. _"But just for today I'll settle just for one of you which one of you was the, lets say mastermind to this botched escape plan. Only that person shall be punished while the rest of you will only get a slap on the wrist am I benevolent or what."_ The leader started chuckling while Erza and her friends were looking at each other in fear hoping that no one would rat out Shou.

While said person was shivering in fear hoping his friends wouldn't betray him until Jellal's voice spoke up _" It was me, I planned it all and told them what to do."_ Jellal said in a confident brave tone of voice who was unafraid of what was going to happen to him.

_"Is that so"_ The leader said in drawl tone of voice. He noticed Erza shaking uncontrollably and looking at jellal in shock._"Hmmm"_ He knew the boy was lying most likely trying to protect his friends admirable but foolish they were here for life there was no point lying to him. He grew a huge smirk and came face to face with Erza and accused her _"It was the girl wasn't it."_

_"What!_ screamed Jellal _"I'm telling you it was me I planned the whole thing"_

Of the leader wasn't listening or didn't seem to care what Jellal was saying he signaled the guards and told them _"Take her away."_

_"Erza!"_

"_D-don't worry about me I'll be fine. Its just like said Jellal its not scary at all."_ Erza said nervously with the fakest smile on her face which seemed to anger Jellal even more.

_"Erza!"_ Jellal screamed while being held back by the guards listening to Millianna telling him to save Er-chan he couldn't though he was weak too weak he couldn't save Erza and that angered him he couldn't save his friend when she really needed to be saved.

_"None of you will be getting food for the next three days,_" The leader said in tone of finality in an afterthought he said with a chuckle, "_Well it's a lot better than going to the disciplinary chamber at least ha ha ha."_ The others couldn't care less about the food their thoughts were currently on their friend who was being tortured.

XxX

"I apologize for putting you through that nee-san. I was the one who planned the whole thing, but I was too much of a coward to speak up. All I could think about was saving my own ass." Shou said while keeping his head lowered in shame not being able to look Erza in the eye.

"I don't care about that anymore, more importantly do you guys truly understand the risks in using the R system to resurrect people."

"Hmm" Shou said with a smile. "Wow I'm surprised you actually know what the R system is used for" Shou said wondering how Erza knew what it was used for.

"Revive system, in exchange for one living sacrifice one person can be brought back from the dead, forbidden magic which is completely divorced from humanity." Erza said in a hard tone.

"From the moment of its inception magic had nothing to do with humanity, all magic wears away at humanism" Shou replied with a small smirk.

"Spoken just like a member of that black mage cult. You're exactly like those guys" Erza said in a tone of disappointment.

"Those guys could only recognize the R system as a basic anti-soul restoration magic device, they lacked Jellal's foresight" Shou spoke in a tone that was getting crazier by the second while getting closer to Erza.

"He's going to guide us to the Paradise ahead." "Paradise" Erza muttered. "When Jellal revives that person the world will be born again, By this time Shou face was in front of Erza and he started to sound like a lunatic with a crazed look in his eye. **and we shall become it's rulers." **Erza had a scowl on her face listening to Shou lunacy. "**The remnants of those who stole our freedom the friends of nee-san who betrayed us the ignorant people who live without a care in the world the morons on the council we'll inflict fear and sadness on all of them! and then we'll rob everyone of their freedom! we'll be the rulers of the world.**

Erza clenched her teeth in anger before rising her knee into Shou jaw shutting him up and landing him on his back unconscious. She lifted her legs back up against the wall to get enough footing and then proceeded to bite through the ropes that held her. She then landed on her feet and narrowed her eyes "What have you done to make people change so much. I will never forgive you for this Jellal. I'm going to put an end to this.

XxX

When Naruto woke up this morning he knew he has going to get into trouble but that feeling really didn't matter to him considering the fact he had been having this feeling since he was a child, now on the other hand he wished he would pay attention to it more, why well the fact that they seemed to be no way to sneak into the tower quietly without alerting the guards to their presence and putting Erza and Happy in danger. Naruto was currently looking at the sea awaiting Juvia return with information while listening to the young mages comments Gray noticing how many guards were stationed at the entrance while Nastu didn't care and simply said that they should go right through them while Lucy was holding him back from alerting the guards at least two of them have enough sense not to do something stupid. That kid Natsu still has to learn the art of being patient, Naruto knew he was a hypocrite for thinking that considering the fact his recklessness cost him a person who he truly loved.

Naruto was currently meditating so he could sense how many guards were posted on the exterior of the walls, they were enough to stop a chunin but Naruto would easily be able to sneak in undetected but he highly doubted that the three youngsters were able to perform such a feat definitely not Natsu, Naruto summarized in his head.

Noticing the rippling in the water he got the others attention. "Oi looks like Juvia is back." Naruto notifying the three mages.

"Juvia has found another way into the basement of the tower through the water" Juvia said in a monotone of voice.

Gray responded in surprise. "Seriously? great job!"

Juvia got in Lucys face and said smugly "The one who was praised was Juvia not you."

"Uh huh" Lucy replied nervously while sweating.

Naruto stood up and walked over to the group and said "Good job Juvia" Naruto told Juvia with a smile, "and now if you don't mind me breaking up this rival spat lets get back on track how long would it take us to get to the basement from where we are."

"It's a journey of about ten minutes underwater" Juvia said with a straight face "but holding your breath for that long won't be a problem right." Naruto knew already what was going to happen next.

"Ten minutes is nothing" Natsu said "Yup" Gray agreed.

Okay maybe I'm not always right but holding your breath for ten minutes I could that because of my healing ability but I doubt they could do it.

As if reading his mind Lucy screamed "Of course it's impossible"

Juvia created a ball of water while she was talking a explained how it could be useful "Please wear this it uses water to enclose your head with oxygen, so you can breath even underwater."

Natsu started marveling at the ball of oxygen "Wow" then blinked and looked at juvia "By the way who are you."

Naruto turned his head towards Lucy and Gray to ask them was Natsu really that oblivious, they locked eyes with him and if telepathically being able to do so nodded their heads in embarrassment at him.

Naruto spoke up and said "Alright everyone we have three steps that I expect everyone to follow so listen closely, step one we get inside without drawing attention, step two ..., step three we all get out of there alive and with Erza and Happy."

Blinking in confusion at what Naruto just said Lucy spoke up "What about step two Naruto"

Naruto sighed at what she just asked and started explaining what step two really was "Lucy-chan no one knows what step two is, step two could be as easy as us getting in there finding Erza and Happy and then getting out of there without a scratch on us or in a case which usually happens to me we'll get inside the guards would be waiting for us we start beating them up then find those idiots that took Erza and Happy fight them nearly get ourselves killed then rescue our two friends while at the same time escaping from this tower while it explodes around us, that most likely is what's going to happen if my track record is any sort of proof." Naruto explained to them while having to sigh at the end of his speech.

They all looked dumbly at each other until Gray hesitantly pointed his finger at Naruto "That's what step two is and you have a track record of things like that happening to you on a regular basis."

Natsu quickly shook his head and shouted but not enough to get the attention of the guards "Step two step two let it be the last thing you said in step two and let it happen to us" he immediately pointed his finger at Naruto "You have to join Fairy Tail if stuff like this happens to you regularly." Natsu said with a smile looking forward to seeing Naruto at Fairy Tail.

"I'll think about it" He shook his head "Now lets not keep Erza and Happy waiting." He started walking towards the staircase and getting the attention of the mages "You guys take the underwater route while I take the direct route I'll see you on the other side" He said disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves and wind shocking the mages and getting a smile from Natsu.

Quickly getting out of their stupor they took Juvia entrance route and just hoped Naruto would be okay.

XxX

"Ten minutes I have ten minutes before they arrive lets have a look at this place" Naruto said aloud while appearing in a hallway. "Sometimes I wish the **Shunshin no Jutsu **(Body Flicker Technique) was a teleportation jutsu and not just a high speed movement technique" Naruto started looking at the towers structure and noticing the picture on the walls "This place is calm, gentle and very majestic" He sighed "It's very likely I'm going to completely fuck this place up before I leave." He chuckled "Oh well unlucky them"

Walking down the hallway and turning right he noticed every guard in the area was looking at him in shock and anger "Wait weren't they supposed to be four of them?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the guards and thought they must have been expecting us who the hell is this leader and why did he want Erza back, oh well now's not the time to be thinking about that. Lets see it's a narrow hallway they can't all attack me and I'm trained to fight in small spaces but then again I'm trained to wipe out armies in the blink of an eye so I guess that doesn't matter.

**"Raiton Jibashi" **(Lighting Release: Electromagnetic Murder) A current of lighting came from Naruto's fingertips and began shocking all the guards and rendering them unconscious smoke came from the body of the guards. "Seriously that's it one lighting jutsu and you all fall down is there one person in this entire tower that can oh I don't know maybe take two jutsu's."

Naruto started walking over to the bodies of the guards and started kincking them "Oi are any of you guys awake" All Naruto could hear was the smoke coming from their bodies. "Oh well they probably wouldn't tell me anyways, now lets see Erza is most likely at the lower level's of the tower but I'll let Natsu deal with her the leader on the other hand is most likely at the top looking down on us." Naruto began walking up the staircase.

XxX

"Jellal-sama what are you thinking, you're going to just let the intruders in that easily."Questioned Vidaldus Taka to his master.

Jellal chuckled at his subordinate "I told you this is a game, all it means is that they just cleared a level. Too bad it wasn't a boss level they're always hard to beat" Jellal muttered at the end.

"What was that last part sir I couldn't hear you properly"

"Hmm nothing, nothing at all" Jellal chuckled nervously while thinking after I sacrifice Erza get unbelievable power that rivals Zeref I'm going home and I'm going to beat Liquid Snake on The Boss Extreme level so help me god. "It's really gotten interesting ha ha ha ha."

"Sir if we do not proceed quickly with the ceremony sooner or later the council will get wind of this."

"Vidaldus you're still worried about that. It can't be stopped." Jellal finished with a dark smirk.

XxX

"Square bastard where are you" Screamed Natsu before his mouth was clamped by Lucy's hand.

"Stop yelling we're in enemy headquarters so stop yelling." Lucy yelled ignoring the hypocrisy of the tone of her statement.

Gray raised an eyebrow "We could only go crazy before because it was underground now we'll have to sneak about to avoid detection."

"What's more, this door was not opened by someone on this side it was being controlled magically."Juvia summarized looking at the trap door.

"They're completely aware of our presence" Said Juvia.

"If that's true then why did they open the door for us in the first place I mean what's the point." Lucy spoke aloud not at anyone though.

"Are they trying to provoke us maybe." Gray said challenging smirk. He then noticed Lucy ponder on something and then realized what she was wearing. "Where did you get those clothes."

"They're from the spirit world I don't like wearing wet clothes, so earlier I asked Cancer to get me some dry clothes." Lucy said with a smile then that smile turned seductive "I know I know they look good on me don't they." Lucy shrugged her shoulders and said "Aside from Juvia who is in fact a water woman you guys are putting up really well wearing wet clothes."

"They dry real quick if you do this." Gray said while standing beside Natsu while getting his clothes dry by the dragon slayer's fire.

Lucy's eyes bulged when they say Natsu acting as a dryer "Ahh! we had a dryer right here."

"There they are! It's the intruders!" They all saw several guards coming at them a got into battle stances ready for the incoming fight.

"These guys don't know when to quit" Natsu said while igniting his fists. However the fight was before anyone knew what happened Erza was back and knocked out all the guards.

"Erza!" Screamed Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia in shock relief happiness and awe respectively.

Erza was the shocked one now and voiced it "Wh what are you guys doing here."

"What do you mean why,! we'd be disgracing Fairy Tail by letting those guys walk all over us and there's know way I'm letting that square bastard get off that easy." Natsu said in a fit of rage.

Juvia nervously said "Juvia is here bec-"

"Go back" Erza said in a commanding tone of voice "You guys shouldn't be here."

"But Erza" Lucy started but was interrupted by Natsu "They've got Happy shut up here somewhere too! we can't just go back." Natsu screamed at Erza.

"Happy's here" A realization dawned on Erza "Millianna must have taken him."

Suddenly Natsu got in Erza's face and through gritted teeth spoke "Where is he" Erza just shook her head negatively "I have no idea."

Natsu turned his body away from the group and started heading towards the nearest door and shouted "I got it"

"What do you mean you got it" Gray shouted at Natsu with a face fault.

"Those bastards have Happy and I'm going to save him." Natsu suddenly bolted towards the door while shouting I'm coming Happy over and over again while everyone just looked at the dust Natsu created.

"That moron running off on his own again he's going to get himself killed at this rate" Gray said exasperated while Lucy said "Lets go after him." They proceeded to follow Natsu until a sword in front of them stopped them.

"Stop!."

"Er- erza" The group look stupefied "What do you mean stop."

"This is my problem once Natsu gets Happy I want all you of you to leave this tower and this mess to me." The group looked shocked and then that shock turned to anger. The group then proceeded to argue until they arrived at the conclusion of Erza's past.

XxX

A shiver went up Naruto's spine and he shuddered "Hm someone is going to talk about their personal sob story" Naruto muttered while walking over a group of unconscious guards, "This is starting to get depressing I mean I know guards are supposed to be weak but is there at least one person in this world that can be called a challenge."

A sudden shout alerted Naruto until he heard who it was and relaxed "Natsu must be looking for Happy meaning they must have found Erza already that or Natsu decided to go after Happy right away." Naruto started walking towards the shouts Natsu was making until he looked in the room where Natsu the block man and the cat woman were all currently in two things however nearly caused Naruto to die from laughing on the inside of course. Natsu was wearing a giant green cat head and was currently on his knees doing the impression of a cat by using crocodile tears, while the room itself well the best way to sum it up was cat themes all over the place the room was a shrine dedicated to cats.

**"Dragon wing strike" **Natsu shouted while engulfing both his hands in flames then proceeding to knock out both block man and cat woman. "All right I completed my revenge on block man" Natsu then did a little victory dance until Happy next words put him down in the dumps. "How long are you planning on wearing that thing."

"I can't get off." Natsu screamed in frustration.

A sudden sound of clapping put both Natsu and Happy on alert "Well I got to hand it to you salmon head that last attack was fancy I don't even think I could be able to that" Naruto said on the outside while thinking Sasuke could though with that Blaze release of his.

Natsu in sighed relief while developing a tick mark on his head from him calling him salmon head, while Happy pointed a finger at Naruto "Who are you, what are you doing here, how do you know Natsu and lastly if Natsu's head was made of salmon I would know about it." Happy said in rapid succession without running out of air.

Instead of Naruto answering it was Natsu "Happy this is Naruto after all of this mess is over I'm going to kick his ass." Natsu said if the fight was written down in his schedule.

Naruto sweat dropped "Okay from now on you're not answering anymore questions." Now as for you talking blue cat with wings" Naruto suddenly stopped talking and pointed a finger at Happy and suddenly screamed "Holy crap it's a blue talking cat with wings that is so freaking cool where did you find him can I have one."

Natsu grew another tick mark while it was Happy's turn do a little victory dance "Aye I like you, you and I will be alright but I have one serious question for you" Happy expression turned from happy to serious and in a low tone of voice said "Do you like fish."

Naruto gave Happy a dry look while turning to Natsu to see if he was serious until he realized that Natsu was giving him the same serious expression. Apparently this was a serious legitimate question. He locked eyes with Natsu and had a sudden thought how did he know Natsu was giving him a serious look if he was still wearing that cat head. "Yes I love fish."

Happy and Natsu gave him a thumbs up while Naruto couldn't hold back the laughter anymore "Na-natsu for the love of the Sage of the Six Paths take off that stupid cat head I can't take you seriously when you're wearing that."

Natsu threw his hands in exasperation and said "I can't take the damn thing off now are you going to continue laughing at me or are you going to help m-." Before he even finished his sentence he saw a fist break through the head and was an inch away from his face but it didn't connect with his instead the hand ripped the cat head off and threw it into to the air and landed on wally's head.

Instead of getting angry with him Natsu suddenly said in delighted tone of voice "It's off thanks Naruto" Natsu turned and started laughing at the sight that was before him.

Wally the block man had the cat head on his head. "Now it's on block man's head instead." Natsu said laughing while Happy was getting creped out thinking that the cat head was evil or something Naruto couldn't hear him properly because how loud Natsu was being.

"This match isn't over Salamander" Wally grunted while ripping the cat head off his head.

"What am I invisible?" Naruto questioned irritably until he registered what block man just said and turned his head towards Natsu "Salamander? that's your nickname that's a pretty cool nickname everyone should have at least one nickname instead of block man no one should have that nickname."

"Thanks Naruto what was yours" Natsu said with a smile.

"Hmm mine I had a lot ever since day one-" Naruto began looking nostalgia until he was interrupted.

"Stop ignoring me dammit!." Wally screamed in frustration.

Both Naruto Natsu and Happy turned at the same time and said in perfect synchronization "I'm sorry did you say something."

XxX

**Somewhere in the afterlife:**

"Achoo!" Sneezed a man with silver defying gravity hair with an orange book in his hand. "Hmm someone must be talking about me." Noticing a man with long white hair sticking out of the bush that was close to the hot springs he knew exactly who that man was "Jiariya-sama what are you doing and before you answer it was a rhetorical question."

Said man stuck his head out from the bush " Ah Kakashi what a pleasant surprise I thought you were hanging out with Sasuke and Sakura-chan today."

"You know if Minato-sensei caught you and if Naruto was here they would kick the living crap out of you for spying on both their wives." Kakashi said in a nonchalant manner with his eyes still in the orange book.

All Jiariya did was chuckle lecherously "Well what they don't know won't hurt me." He then turned his head towards Kakashi "How did Naruto manage to get a girl like that to sleep with him let alone be his wife." He said silently to Kakashi.

Said man just shrugged his shoulders "All I know is that Minato-sensei approves and Kushina-sama definitely approves she can't wait until Naruto gets here and starts teasing him and praising him for getting a woman like her."

"It was all because of my training that Naruto managed to get a woman like her." Jiariya boasted until Kakashi said "You and I were dead when Naruto met her for the first time so neither of us had anything do it with him getting that girl." Jiariya deflated in defeat at what Kakashi said. Kakashi continued however "It's kind of funny though neither of us trained Naruto in the art of getting women so Naruto was kind of screwed until he met her and he suddenly became a better version of himself, it is true you can only get so far in life until you come at a dead end and in that time you need a woman to kick you in the ass and get you back on track and she was the perfect woman for Naruto."

"Hm I'm sorry I wasn't listening Tsunade-hime just got in the hot spring he he he." He suddenly noticed how quiet the are got "Kakashi Kakashi, hm he must have left now where was I." A fear made its way into his heart when he felt a masculine hand on his hand.

"Sensei I don't appreciate the fact that you're peeping on my wife and daughter in law."

"Ah Minato I didn't see you there did you know that Kakashi was peeping on your wife and daughter in law I chased him away because I'm the gallant Jiariya." Jiariya suddenly got very afraid when he noticed the grin on Minato's face and suddenly realized while this was the man who wiped out a third of the army of Iwa and defeated the Kyubbi and was a loving husband and father if only for such a short amount of time he was the father of Naruto. He braced himself when Minato kicked him in the chest sending him in the hot spring.

How could two people who are so different be so much alike. Jiariya thought thinking of Minato and Naruto but this thought suddenly died when he saw the looks he was getting from the women in the hot spring, while they weren't glares they faces where expressionless and that truly scared Jiariya even though he knew he was dead death never scared him it was angry women.

"Ha ha ha, girls I know this looks bad but I swear I have a perfect excuse." Jiariya chuckled nervously hoping Naruto would die and keep his mother his wife and his surrogate mother to calm down and not kill him. He of course felt bad wishing his godson would die but he knew Naruto would understand, this line of thought was interrupted when the three naked women started kicking the crap out of him. Jiariya screams were heard all over the afterlife and could be heard in the world of the living.

XxX

"What was that?" questioned a nervous Natsu.

"That was a pervert getting caught." Replied a smiling Naruto. If there's an afterlife Ero-sennin why do I get the feeling that scream was coming from you.

"Our goal is paradise. The true freedom of which Jellal speaks a world were we rule over the people." Wally said with conviction in his voice. After he finished speaking mouths started appearing all over the room they were in and a voice spoke. "**Welcome all of you." "**Jellal" Wally spoke up hearing the voice of his friend and leader. **To the tower of Paradise, I am the ruler of this tower the pieces of both sides are now in place I think it time for this game to begin. The Paradise Game."**

"A game" Natsu questioned. "Jellal what is this." Wally said not understanding this part of the plan. "Oh great the leader is a guy who already thinks we can't beat him and views us as nothing more than pawns this day keeps getting better and better." Naruto said with smile on his face while shaking his head.

"**The rules are simple my goal is to use as Erza as a sacrifice to revive Zeref. In other words if I can open the gates of paradise I win or if you people stop me from doing that then you win, however that itself wouldn't be too much fun so I've arranged three warriors to fight on my behalf, if you cannot get past them you will be unable to reach me. In other words this is a battle royale three vs eight. **The transmission cut off before it came on again. "**Oh and one more thing you should probably know about otherwise it would just embarrassing on my part if I didn't tell you, there's a small chance and I put emphasis on the word small that the council will launch an attack on this place by using the satellite weapon known as Etherion it will turn everything in its path to dust, this tower and more importantly all of us. The time limit is unknown but when this weapon fires the game will be over and no one will be the victor. Now knowing that you all heard my voice I can finally begin this game, so let the fun begin."** Jellal finished his rant with a dark chuckle at the end.

Naruto had his trademark fox grin on his face after listening and turned to Natsu "Natsu what did I tell you step two is always the most exciting" Naruto chuckled and nudged Natsu on his shoulder getting a smile from the Dragon slayer. "Shit like this always happens to me" Naruto raised a an eyebrow as he was questioning Natsu. "Are you sure you want me apart of Fairy Tail I don't mind getting myself into trouble because it happens on a usual basis but I don't want to bring bad luck like that to my new family if I join." Naruto finished while looking at Natsu.

Natsu looked at Naruto and gave him a huge smile "If you join Fairy Tail we'll stand beside you and fight alongside you Fairy Tail isn't just a guild it's a family and family always look after each other you know that right."

Naruto didn't say anything and just nodded with a smile.

"Now I'm not sure what's going on but if we kick the crap out of this leader Jellal we can all go home right." Naruto nodded. "This is a blast I'm all fired up."

"He must be at the very top." Happy reasoned.

"Right lets go find this Jellal guy kick his ass go home and go to sleep." A voice interrupted them from leaving the room.

"Jellal what are you doing, Etherion if we get hit by that we'll all die. We just wanted true freedom for ourselves." Wally muttered under his breath while looking at his fists in doubt.

"I don't know what sort of freedom you guys were looking for but Fairy Tail is both free and gun." Natsu said a grin shocking the block man.

Natsu turned to to Happy so fast Naruto was afraid he would break his neck "Happy games have cheat codes right."

"Right."

Natsu grabbed onto Happy and started flying towards the top of the tower "Then let's warp straight to the top."

Naruto grew a tick mark and started screaming "Am I really that invisible it's like I'm not even supposed to be here how lame is that." He pointed a finger at Wally "You blockhead." He noticed Wally growled under his breath from the nickname. "What the hell is this weapon Jellal was talking about Etherion was what he called it what the hell is that?"

Wally looked at him for a few seconds until he saw Naruto with a blue orb in his hand and a smirk on his face, throwing his hands in the air to calm down. "Etherion also known as Satellite square is an extremely powerful weapon controlled by the Magic council."

Naruto sighed "A council for magic that's just great I really need to know how this part of the world works. Alright answer me this is it capable of wiping out all of us." Wally nodded his head. Naruto dragged his hand down his face while muttering "Great that's just fantuckingtastic." Naruto leaned out the window and turned to Wally "It doesn't matter if Jellal tricked you and your friends, what matters is everything you felt for these past eight years with your friends was the truth and that's all that matter as long as you stick with them your heart will always be free." Naruto proceeded to jump out the window until he finally said "Now if you will excuse me I have a salamander to chase." Naruto using chakra started running up the side of the tower to chase after Natsu.

"My friends are my freedom." Wally started growing a smile on his face.

XxX

Naruto was running up the tower until he spotted a Natsu sized hole at the side and that was not the frightening thing what truly scared Naruto was that there was a bird man talking about justice.

"I cannot let you break the rules. The warrior of justice is here whoo ooh."

"A bird doesn't talk about justice. Natsu screamed while Happy agreed with him. Simon however was terrified. "This... this guy is. Simon said then grabbed Natsu by the arm. "We have to get out of here we can't beat that guy." "Natsu that guy is with blockhead." Happy told Natsu. "I'm on your side now."Simon reasoned.

**"Instant Darkness" **Simon said covering the entire hallway in a pitch black void.

"Whoa it's pitch black."

"I knew it was him who turned off all the lights back at the casino."

"We have to go now when we have the chance." Simon told the Natsu and Happy until he turned around and was face to face with the bird man.

"Whoo ooh. A just owl can see through the darkness." Bird man said while charging up his attack before he was interrupted by a voice.

"Yeah well any idiot can hear you through the darkness. **Fūton: Renkūdan **(Wind release Air Bullet) A compressed form of wind went straight into bird man's chest sending him through a wall into a room filled with cages. "Idiot" Naruto shook his head until he spotted Naruto and the man who took Erza. "You." Naruto pointed a finger at Simon. "You're the son of a bitch who took Erza and cost me my money I don't have a single jewel to my name because of you and your friends and another thing Natsu who or what was that bird man thing did an owl have sex with a woman to give birth to that kind of guy."

"My name is Simon and I'm on your side now." Simon was going to say more before Naruto interrupted him again.

"Oh really you're on my side now are you well whoop de friggin do I guess that makes up for everything now doesn't it." Naruto finished sarcastically.

"That guy is from an assassin guild called Skull order among them is a group called Trinity Raven that group killed all the officers of the western army during the Capra war they're cold blooded killers." Simon said until he pointed at Naruto "How did you manage to take him down in one hit that's impossible."

Naruto rose an eyebrow in amusement "Nothing is impossible for me I live the impossible every day and I swear if that bird man is down for the count I'm going to fight you Natsu." Said boy's face lit up in excitement. "You better be stronger than that bird man or so help the already extinct Uchiha clan I'm going to go straight to your guild and kick everyones ass in it."

Before Natsu and Naruto could fight the bird man came back and landed right in front of Naruto and Natsu. "Salamander your crimes are quite infamous in our order. Today, this warrior of justice will carry out your punishment." Bird man said until turning towards Naruto who was giving him a malicious smirk. "You however I do not know of but you attacked a warrior of justice therefore you shall be punished also." All Naruto did was snort and using his hand gestured to the bird man to come at him while Natsu ignited his fists with fire. "A guild is a family who shares your hopes and dreams not for you to do terrible things."

All combatants looked at each other, Naruto and Natsu nodded their heads at each other and at the same time said "Let's go."

* * *

**Author Note:Finished chapter well part of half of it anyways. Next chapter will end the tower of heaven arc Naruto introduction to Fairy Tail and Naruto's first mission. Hopefully the quotation marks are in the proper place. The reason this took so long to update was definitely not anything to do with playing Dragon Age 2 yes definitely nothing to do with that. This is grayfox1991 saying good night and next chapter good fight. **


End file.
